Pearl and Mockingjay
by HerschelX
Summary: My second story. A modern day School-life romance between Katniss and Peeta. not much of a serious storyline. Most likely will be mostly fluff, but some serious storyling may take over further in. AU
1. Prologue

_**Okay, so this is an AU story. ( For those of you who don't know what that is, even though I'm sure most of you do, "AU" stands for "alternate universe." ) It's still a Peeta X Katniss story, but it takes place in present day North America and will be a school-life romance. For a setting, we will use Overland Park, Kansas. ( It is NOT a farm town either. I would know; I live there. ) However, I will be making up things like neighborhoods and school names or address if I ever need to use them. **_

_**Prologue:**_

_**(Five Years ago: Peeta and Katniss age eleven)**_

_**Katniss's POV**_

My family has already boarded the plane, and I now stand outside the gate with Peeta. There has never been anything romantic about our friendship, but I don't hesitate to embrace him. I wrap my slender arms around him, tears streaming from my eyes as I say goodbye to my best friend. He rubs my back and tries to calm me down.

"Katniss, it's okay." Peeta whispers to me through my loose hair. "We'll see each other again. I promise."

"H-How do you know?" I choke out. I'm so mad at my father right now…well, not really my father, but his boss, he's moving us all the way out to California for my father's promotion. I cling to Peeta until a flight attendant taps me on the shoulder and tells my that I have five more minutes before I have to get on. I dry my eyes on my shirt sleeve.

"I have to go." I say. I think he was trying to give me a kiss on the cheek, as he always so casually did when we said goodbye, but I had already started backing out of the hug to leave, and he kissed me full on the mouth.

For a moment, we stay like that, frozen with shock. Then, he takes a small step back, a wild blush burning on his face.

"H-Here." he says quietly, pulling a small bag out of his pocket. I take it from him, and flip open the little flap at the top. Inside, is a silver chain. On the end of it, is a small silver bird with a tiny opening in the center. I clasp it onto my neck, and once it's on, the bird falls just to the place above my heart. Peeta pulls a chain from under his shirt. On the end of his chain is a small pearl. He takes my chain in his hand and the pearl clicks neatly into my bird.

I can feel my eyes tearing up again.

"Thank you, Peeta." I choke out. I wrap my arms around him and he pulls me into another hug. I've been friends with Peeta since I could walk, and now we're just leaving for who knows how long.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Peeta says in a raspy voice. He must have started crying, because I can feel his tears on my neck.

"I'll miss you to, Peeta." I whisper. I feel a tapping on my shoulder. Peeta's arms loosen around me, and I turn around.

"The plain's getting ready to take off sweetie." the flight attendant says. Her tone is solemn and she has pity in her eyes.

I turn back to Peeta and give him a quick squeeze.

"Goodbye." we whisper in unison.

_**Ok, so this was short, but it's only the prologue. As you can see, the next chapter was put up at the same time as this, but I felt that this little prologue should be it's own chapter. So remember, even though this is a new story, I still want your reviews! Please tell me what you think of this. I hope that this story will be as much of a hit as "The Aftermath" is. **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**So, not much to say here since this is up at the same time as the prologue. I hope you liked the prologue, and this story feels to me like a good one. Thanks again to all those who voted, and sorry to those who's favorite didn't win. I hope that you will still like this story.**_

_**Chapter 1, Reunion:**_

_**(Five years later: Peeta and Katniss age sixteen)**_

_**Peeta's POV**_

_Beep Beep Beep_

"_Ugh…_" I think to myself, still groggy and half asleep. I rub my eyes and, with my free hand, silence my alarm clock. Winter break is over, and school begins today anew. Already falling back into my morning habits, I have walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower. As the water heats up, I cross to the sink and brush my teeth with stiff, robotic movements, spit into the sink, and step into shower.

If I wasn't awake, I am now. In my groggy state of mind, I had turned the faucet in the wrong direction. Instead of the scalding water, which I have become so accustomed to in the mornings, this morning has greeted me with an ice-cold rain.

My voice cracks as I let out a high pitched yelp, and I leap out of the shower. I tentatively reach my hand back into the shower and, as soon as it is exposed to the chilled water, yank the faucet in the other direction. Once the water has heated up a decent amount, I step back in and let out a sigh of relief.

Once I am scrubbed clean, I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. As I am walking to my dresser to retrieve my clothing for the day, I pass by an old picture frame. I lift it to eye level and smile at the memory the picture holds. The picture shows a young boy of about eight with ashy-blonde hair and blue eyes with a wild grin on his face. At his side, with her arms around his neck and her cheek pressed against his, is a girl of his age with a dark braid and mist-gray eyes.

It has been so long since I have seen this girl in person; five years. I clutch the pearl that hangs around my neck and struggle to hold back tears. Memories of Katniss still bring tears to my eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch sight of the clock. I have spent too much time on memory lane. I have only ten minutes before the bus will arrive at the end of my street to take me to school. I know, I'm sixteen and should be driving, but my parents refuse to let me buy a car, and won't trust me with one of theirs.

I throw on a dark orange t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and run downstairs. Monrey, my older brother, will be waiting for me at the door. Since he's only one year older, he suffers the bud ride with me. We have another older brother, Rye, but he's graduated, and since he's waiting until next year to go to college, he gets to sleep in.

I wave a quick goodbye to my mother. pull on my thin burgundy sweatshirt. Grab my bag, and rush out the door. Monrey is already at the end of the driveway, twirling his long black ponytail in his fingers with impatience.

"About time!" says Monrey with irritation. He's about to chew me out further, but the bus has stopped in front of out house.

Monrey goes off to sit with some of his friends. Believe it or not, Monrey isn't the only senior that has to take the bus. I just take my usual seat alone in the back. None of my friends ride the bus, so I usually just read or, if one calls, talk to one of my friends on the way to school.

I'm just reaching into my backpack for my book, when my phone starts vibrating in my pocket. I dig my cell phone out of my pocket, and check the caller ID. I flip the phone open.

"Hey Gale." I say.

"_Hey Peet! Looking forward to a brand to semester?" _Gale asks with obvious sarcasm.

"Oh yah." I say with fake enthusiasm. Even though he can't see it, I roll my eyes.

Gale pauses, but only because he's started laughing. When he calms down, he continues.

"_Hey, at least it's just one more day closer to that class trip, right?" _Usually, absolutely nothing exciting happens after winter break, but this year, our American history class is taking a class trip to D.C. mid-quarter. It's supposed to be some time in February.

"Yah, I guess so." I say. We make general conversation for the next half hour, then the bus is pulling into the school. "See yah, Gale." I say, and hang up the phone. I'll see him, along with the rest of our friends, in front of the school by the fountain like always.

I step off the bus and immediately start towards the fountain. Gale is there of course, and the rest of our group consist of his girlfriend, Madge, Johanna Mason, Finnick Odair, and Leevy Mare. Johanna and Finnick are arguing about something stupid like they usually are in the mornings. I laugh a bit, and address Leevy.

"What are they going on about now?" I ask her.

"Johanna is trying to convince him that we had homework over break." I turn to Finnick and groan.

"Finnick!" I shout, to get his attention away from the argument. I reach into my bag and pull out the paper I wrote on the Capitol Building. "We all had to write a paper on a location in D.C. Remember?" I tell him.

"See!" Johanna exclaims. "Peeta did it!" Gale, Leevy, and Madge all pull out their papers to. "We all did!" she continues.

Finnick puts both hands over his eyes and groans.

"C'mon! Seriously?" he groans out. We all laugh a bit, but Leevy still tries to consol him.

"Don't worry Finnick. Mr. Abernathy will still probably give you credit if you get it in by the end of the week." just then, the first bell rings.

Since we all have American history for homeroom, we all walk over together. The whole way there, we continue giving Finnick a hard time. We are the last to sit down. Seeing that our entire class is seated, Mr. Abernathy begins taking roll. I usually don't pay attention until my name is called, but today, the name of one of our new students catches my ear.

"Katniss Everdeen." Mr. Abernathy reads the name off the list. At first, I am simply in a state of shock, and the name makes me clutch the pearl that hang around my throat. Then I see a girl with a long dark braid raise her hand from the back of the room. She's writing something down, so luckily, she doesn't see me staring. I remain this way until my name is called.

"Peeta Mellark." reads off Mr. Abernathy.

Now Katniss is the one to react with shock. Her head snaps up from her writing and she looks over at me as I raise my hand. I can't help it, I grin makes its way onto my face. She seems cautious, though. As if she can't seem to believe that it really is me. I mouth the words "After class" to her, because we can't very well talk in the middle of class from across the room, and we have free period next.

Since it is the first day back, there really isn't much going on in class. Mr. Abernathy spends most of the class talking about the class trip that's coming up next month. How we have to have our permission slips in by next Wednesday, what we'll see, where we will be staying. But knowing that my childhood best friend is in the room makes it all move by as slow as ever.

When the bell finally rings, I tell my friends that I'll catch up with them later, and wait outside the door for Katniss.

She's one of the last ones out, and when she walks out the door, we just look at each other. As if to be sure it's me, Katniss pulls out her necklace from under the neck of her shirt, the tiny metal bird with the opening in the middle dangling from the end. I smile, and pull the pearl from bellow my shirt.

For a moment, she just stares at me, then she leaps at me and throws her arms around my neck.

"Peeta!" she exclaims into my shoulder. I can feel the tears dampening my shirt, but I don't care. I hug her back.

"Katniss." I say to her. "How've you been? It's been so long. I've missed you" she breaks a way a bit, but still holds onto my shoulders.

"I've missed you too." she says with a smile.

We spend the rest of free period sitting on a bench outside the school. We talk about how things have been for the most part. But finally, I have to ask.

"So what made you guys decide to move back?" I ask her. A sad expression crosses her face.

"Well…I…" she starts tearing up. "My father got sick…and well…he…" she can't say it, but I know what she means. "My mother thought that moving back here would help Prim and I cope."

"Oh." I say. "I'm sorry." she shakes her head.

"Well…at least I got to find you again." she says, obviously trying to change the subject.

The bell rings, signaling that free period is over. I ask to see her schedule, and find that the only other class she has with me is gym and we don't even have it on Mondays, only Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Want to hang out after school? You could meet my other friends." I say. She smiles.

"Sure. See you then Peeta!" she stands and rushes off to her next class." throughout the rest of the school day, I am overcome by the joy of being reunited with my best friend.

_**So? What did you think? I really like this type of story, but it's a bit harder to write. I've never written anything like this before, so I want your reviews! So since I am now writing two stories at once, I will be alternating updates. My next update will be for "The Aftermath" okay?**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey! So sorry! It's been way too long. I had a broken computer, and I have tennis everyday after school. But, I'm here now, so lets get in a good update! I just want to thank all of you who have read this story so far. I have never written like this, and I'm a bit unsure how it will all turn out. So let's review. Katniss and Peeta are reunited! Yeah! So it's still that same day, and Katniss has promised to meet Peeta after school to meet the rest of the group. There will also be a bit of a musical aspect in this chapter.**_

_**I do not own the hunger games characters.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Peeta's POV**_

The final bell rings, and I leap out of my seat. Katniss told me that she would meet us by the fountain after school. That was just fine with me, since we all meet there everyday anyway. I meet the others outside and explain the situation.

"Katniss?" Sneers Gale. "As in, the girl you bring up at least once a day? Lil' miss accidental first kiss?" I blush at the memory. It is true that I can't go very long without thinking about Katniss, but we were just friends. Gale of course knows this very well, but he still takes joy in making me feel embraced about it. I see a grin come across the entire group's face, and Gale and Johanna look as though they are about to burst out laughing.

I raise my eyebrows at Madge and Leevy. Out of our little group, they are the most likely to tell me what's going on. Still grinning, Leevy makes a slight gesture to whatever's behind me. I turn, and my blush must deepen three shades. Standing in front of me, is Katniss. You can tell she heard the entire conversation, because she is also trying, and failing, to conceal a deep blush.

At this point Johanna and Gale can't seem to contain their laughter any longer, and they burst out in a fit of loud laughter. Madge, who really have to remember to thank for this, promptly smacks Gale upside the head.

"Shut up Gale!" she says in a peeved voice. She turns to Johanna. "Don't be rude!" she turns to Katniss now, putting a friendly smile on her face. "Hi. I'm Madge. Sorry about my boyfriend. He can be a bit of a…well, a dork sometimes." Katniss looks relived that the topic of our past has been dropped. She extends a hand to Madge.

"I'm Katniss." she says.

"Nice to meet you." Madge replies. She gestures to each of the others in turn.

"You've met Gale, and this is Johanna, this is Finnick, this is Leevy, and you already know Peeta obviously."

"Well it's great to meet you all." Katniss replies with a smile.

"Welcome to the group." says Leevy

_Saturday_

_Students,_

_You have all been asking about our school trip to Washington, and the office has finally found a date with a flight that can hold all of us. We will be leaving This upcoming Saturday. Hotel reservations have already been made, tours have been scheduled, and all of your expenses have been covered by the school in advanced. However, you still must pay back the school. But, thanks to the school fundraisers, you only have to supply about fifty dollars each. Please bring you money and permission slip to class Wednesday. Thank you._

That was the e-mail reminder we had all received on Tuesday. Now our entire class sits in the airport, waiting for Mr. Abernathy to assign us our groups. The group assigned to you will be with you the entire trip. Each group shares a schedule, and will be given two connecting rooms in the hotel. One for the boys in the group, the other for the girls.

I sit next to our usual group of friends, and since Mr. Abernathy knows that we all favor each other, it's a pretty safe bet that he'll put us together. Mr. Abernathy tries his best to keep friends together. Well, that is, if they aren't trouble makers.

"What's taking so long?" Johanna finally burst out. We've really exhausted most of our conversations, and we've just been sitting here waiting.

"Maybe he's just having trouble placing some kids?" Katniss mutters. Since she got here, Katniss has really become a part of the group.

"Maybe." Finnick mumbles halfheartedly. Just then, Mr. Abernathy comes through the security gate.

"Sorry kids." he grumbles. "But they made me go through the security checkpoints all over again. Ok," he continues with a gaze at his clipboard, "I've divided you all into groups of eight. Remember, this will be the group you stick with the entire trip." Mr. Abernathy reads off the groups one by one, and sure enough, Gale, Leevy, Finnick, Johanna, Madge, Katniss, and I are together. Our eighth m=group member is Delly Cartwright. She's really nice, and we all are friends with her, so none of us mind. The eight of us are group four.

"Now then," Continues Mr. Abernathy. "We do not have the entire plane booked, so in order to keep together, each of you will need pair up with one person from your group for the plain ride. This person will also be with you during any traveling we do on the trip." I turn to Katniss and raise my eyebrows questioningly. She smiles and gives me a nod.

The plane ride is agonizing. About three hours of some little kid kicking my seat. Beside me, Katniss lies fast asleep. I don't know why, but seeing her this way brings a blush to my face. Asleep, she looks so innocent, so harmless, so…cute. Cute? Did I really just think that? She's my best friend, yes. But she's no more than that to me…is she? I hear the captain's voice come over the speakers, and dismiss the thought.

The pilot announces that we will be landing in about ten minutes. Out the window, I see the plane go back under the clouds, and we can see the city. It's amazing! I shake Katniss's shoulder.

"Katniss, Katniss wake up." I whisper. Her eyes flutter open and she yawns.

"What is it Peeta?" she says, rubbing her eyes. I turn her head so the she looks out the window, and her expression lights up. "Oh, wow!" she exclaims. We spend the next ten minutes just admiring the city.

_An hour later_

"Ugh!" I groan as I flop down on the bed. We have finally made it to the hotel after all of that traveling, and all I really want is a nap. As Mr. Abernathy said, our group has two connected hotel rooms. Through the door off to my right, the girls are most likely unpacking. About five minutes ago, we all received a text from Mr. Abernathy. We have the rest of the day to spend as we please. That is, as long as we are back in our hotel rooms by 10:00pm.

"I am so tired!" I exclaim.

"Well snap out of it Peeta." says Finnick. "It's a free day, and we're not going to let you waste it sleeping! Besides, if Katniss wants to go anywhere outside of the hotel, you have to go with her, remember?"

"Yah, you're her partner!" confirms Gale, who has just walked out of the bathroom wearing his swim trunks. "Madge and I are hitting the pool. Anyone else in?"

"Sure." says Finnick. "I'll go see if any of the girls want to come."

"What about you, Peeta?" Gale asks me.

"Nah, I'm exhausted. I think I'll just see what Katniss wants to do." I reply.

"Suit yourself." says Gale. He walks out the door, where I can see Madge waiting out in the hall.

I push myself out of bed, and walk over into the girl's room. Johanna, Leevy, and Delly are all in their swimsuits, and Finnick must be changing in their bathroom.

"Where's Katniss?" I ask.

"She went down to the game room." replies Leevy. "She wanted us to have you meet her there."

"Thanks." I reply. I turn to walk out the door, but I stop and turn back to face them. "Uhh…where is tha-"

"Second floor." Johanna says cutting me off.

"Thanks." I say as I walk out the door.

When I arrive at the game room, I see Katniss sitting on one of the couches by the door. When she sees me, she jumps up.

"Finally!" she exclaims. "I've been waiting for you. I came down here early, but all of these games are for two or more people." a quick look around proves her right. Ping-pong, a dancing game with two mats, one of those virtual gun games, and some skee-ball lanes. There's also one of those claw games, but I'm guessing Katniss didn't feel like playing. I laugh a bit.

"Okay, so what do you want to play?" I ask her. She scans the room, a quizzical look on her face.

"Lets start with ping-pong." she finally says.

It isn't much of a game though. I remember when we were little. Katniss's dad owned the local arcade, and even though it wasn't a video game, he was sure to have a ping-pong table there. Katniss had grown up playing it. And, even though she seems to be going easy on me, I still end up losing three to twenty-one.

"Well that was fun." I say, still panting a bit.

"Yah." Katniss agrees, brushing some hair out of her eyes. "So what now?"

"Well there was a poster on the wall for a karaoke night in the lounge." I say. "Do you still sing?" Katniss blushes.

"A bit, yeah." she says shyly.

"Great!" I say. "Then lets-"

"But," Katniss says. "If I sing, you're singing with me."

"What! But I…" I stammer. Katniss puts on a sad puppy-dog face and sticks out her lip. I groan. "Fine."

"Yay!" Katniss exclaims. "So, let's go!" she grabs my hand and pulls me out of the game room. Once outside, she doesn't even bother taking the elevator. She leads me right down the stairs to the lounge on the first floor. Once we walk in, We see the rest of our group sits at a circular booth.

"Hey Peeta!" Gale waves us over. After we've walked over and joined them at the booth, Gale asks,

"So are you two singing tonight." he asks. Katniss responds before I can respond.

"Yes." she says with a grin at me.

"What song?" Delly asks with a smile. Katniss furrows her brow.

"Oh…" she says. Then her face lights up and she whispers the name of the song in my ear, careful to keep it a surprise for the others.

"Yeah, okay." I say with a nod. "I know that song."

"Tell us!" Exclaims Madge.

"Nope." says Katniss, the grin still on her face. "You'll have to wait."

"Well it is open mike night." Gale says with a grin. That's when I realize that the current singer has stopped, and applause fills the room. When it dies down, before the MC can even ask fro volunteers, Gale stands up and states in a loud voice,

"These two right here would like to go next!" he pulls Katniss and I up by our shoulders and gives us a light push towards the stage. We acknowledge the applause with awkward smiles. Gale made that a lot more awkward than it needed to be.

"What song will you be singing?" the MC asks when we arrive on stage. Katniss whispers the song in his ear. "Okay then!" he says. He walks over to the sound board and punches in the settings. "Lets get this started!" the intro music starts playing and Katniss and I are handed microphones.

"You ready?" Katniss says, a nervous smile on her face. I nod.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." I say. She laughs a bit, and then it's her turn to come into the song.

_**I'm in heaven when you kiss meShow me how you miss me Take me with you back to wonderlandI'm in heaven when you kiss meShow me how you miss me Take me with you back to wonderland**_

Her voice is just like I remember it. If there were birds in the room, they would have stopped singing. But now, all there is, is Katniss, and the audience clapping the beat of the song._**You captured me with a stareI'd follow you anywhereYou lead me into temptationCondition me to enjoyI'm like a kid with a toyI'm losing my concentrationOne kiss from you I'm on fireYour touch is all I desireOne look and you take me higherYou know I couldn't resistYeah I miss Every time I'm with youEvery time that we kiss**_

I gulp. it's almost my turn to come on._**I'm in heaven when you kiss meHeaven when you kiss me You were sent to me from wonderlandI'm in heaven when you kiss me Heaven when you kiss me You were sent to me from wonderlandI go crazy when you kiss meShow me how you miss meTake me with you back to wonderlandYou know I couldn't resistYeah I miss every time I'm with youEvery time that we kiss**_

There's no more time left to feel nervous though, because I'm up.

_**I dream of you every nightFeels like I'm losing my mindThis feelins just getting strongerMy head is spinnin aroundYou play with me but I'm boundI can't resist any longer**_

At this point, Katniss and I have actually started getting into it. We're dancing and smiling as we sing. I grab her hand and spin her around as she joins in with me._**One kiss from you I'm on fireYour touch is all I desireOne look and you take me higherYou know I couldn't resistYeah I missEvery time I'm with youEvery time that we kissI'm in heaven when you kiss me Heaven when you kiss me You were sent to me from wonderlandI'm in heaven when you kiss me Heaven when you kiss me You were sent to me from wonderlandI go crazy when you kiss meShow me how you miss meTake me with you back to wonderlandYou know I couldn't resistYeah I miss every time I'm with youEvery time that we kiss**_

Katniss drops out of the song now, and I sing alone again._**You know that I'm hypnotizedEach time I look in your eyesYou know I couldn't disguiseAnd I couldn't resistEvery time that we kiss**_

We sing together for the last part of the song._**I'm in heaven when you kiss meHeaven when you kiss me You were sent to me from wonderlandI'm in heaven when you kiss meHeaven when you kiss me You were sent to me from wonderlandOoh its heaven when you kiss me Heaven when you kiss me You were sent to me from wonderlandI go crazy when you kiss meBaby don't resist meTake me with you back to wonderlandYou know that I'm hypnotized by your eyesAnd I just can't resistEvery time that we kissYou know that I'm hypnotized by your eyesAnd I just can't resistEvery time that we kiss **_

As the song ends, I spin Katniss again, and just as the music ends, I don't know what comes over me. I spin her so that we're pressed together…and I kiss her.

The audience is clapping in the background, and I'm pretty sure I hear Gale let out a wolf whistle. But, I'm only aware of Katniss. At first, her eyes are wide in shock, but then…she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me back.

_**Yay! I'm back into writing after so long of having a broken computer. There's also the fact that I have tennis practice or a match every day 'till late after school. So sorry I've been gone so long! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. The song is "I'm in Heaven" by ATC, and I DO NOT own that song. So no lawsuits please. And now I want you to…REVIEW! oh, and sorry about how the song came out in the story. fanfiction won't let me post the song in stanzas. sorry! hope you can still read it.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey! It's an update! I know I updated this story last, but since "The Aftermath" already has so many chapters, I thought that I should get a few more in on this story. I will still be updating "The Aftermath" though don't you worry. Besides, I left you with a pretty serious ending on that last chapter didn't I? I mean, they kissed. And, it wasn't an accident this time! So why don't we cut the jabber and start reading!**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Katniss's POV**_

_The song has just ended._

I'm laughing as the song ends. Peeta spins me around again, but this time, I end up pressed against his chest. Right as the final notes of the song play out, I am completely and utterly shocked. Peeta leans down, and kisses me full on the mouth. My eyes go wide, and my thoughts all jumble together. Then, completely caught up in the moment, I wrap my arms around his neck and I kiss him back.

We break apart, and I'm now aware of the crowd. Clapping and cheering, I'm even aware of a few whistles. I'm looking directly into Peeta's eyes. He looks unsure, scared even, as if he's sure that kissing me was a mistake. I reach my hand out and rest it on his cheek.

"It's okay Peeta." I whisper to him. He looks relieved.

"Well how about that!" the MC exclaims to the crowd. "That was "I'm in Heaven" by ATC." the crowd responds with another round of applause as Peeta and I step down from the stage. We rejoin the others at our booth.

"Hey hey hey, Peeta!" Gale exclaims. "Making a move there, are you?" I blush, and I see Peeta do the same. Beside me, Delly, Madge, and Leevy are all giggling. I'm in for quite the interrogation when we get back to the hotel room.

"So did this shot come out okay?" Gale asks Peeta. I freeze at his words and turn back to the boys. Finnick and Gale are laughing hysterically at Peeta's face. Peeta stares, shocked, at Gale's cell phone. I lean over Peeta's shoulder so that I can get a look at it, even though I have a pretty good idea about what I'm about to see. Well, I was right.

On the screen of the phone, is a picture of Peeta and I having our on-stage kiss.

"How quickly do you think people would comment on this if I put it online?" Gale asks between fits of laughter.

"Don't you dare Gale!" I exclaim. Peeta makes a lunge for the phone, but Gale pulls it away and Peeta hits his chin on the table. Finnick and Gale burst into laughter renewed.

"So does this make you two a couple?" Leevy asks between giggles. I turn beet red, and I'm guessing Peeta does the same.

"Forget it for now then." says Madge. We turn to look at her, confusion evident on our faces. "Well, until you two know what was behind that, over thinking it will just ruin what you already have, right?" I have to think it over. I really don't know what made me kiss Peeta, so until I do, Madge has a point. I turn and look at Peeta.

"Sounds like a plan." I say. He seems to be thinking it over as well. When he turns back to me, his face seems content, but with something else underneath it, but I can't quite place it.

"It never happened then." he says, that same odd undertone to his words. He turns to the others. "Everyone got it? Never happened." he continues. They all nod. I turn back to Peeta.

"We can still…y'know…act like friends. Like we did earlier today…right?" I ask. Peeta looks surprised. As if this wasn't a question he was expecting. Then, he gets a relieved look on his face. He must have has the same fears as I did.

"Of course we can Katniss." he says.

_Later that night_

_**Peeta's POV**_

I walk through the dark, empty hallways, constantly aware that I could be caught after curfew any moment, but not really caring. I was going to talk over what happened with Katniss, but seeing as it's passed curfew, the doors between boys and girls have all locked. Normally, they don't require a key, but at night, some system kicks in and you need the other room's key to open the door from your side.

I pass by the game room. Could Katniss and I have been acting so casually together only a few hours ago? It feels like someone else entirely had lived that. Now, I'm not even sure I could look at Katniss and still see the same person.

I step into the game room and slump into one of the couches by the doorway. I rest my head in my hand. I've never been more confused about anything before in my life. How does Katniss feel about this? She must be confused as well. How could she not be?

"Peeta?" I turn to the doorway. Katniss's outfit is not helping me think this through. It's not indecent or anything, but Katniss wears only a nightgown that falls just passed her knees. Luckily, the main hotel lights are off, and Katniss can't see my blush.

"Katniss." I say.

"Do you mind?" she ask me. I pat the area of the couch beside me. She walks over and sits beside me.

"Thanks." she says quietly. For a bit, we just sit there, absorbed in thought.

"I'm sorry." I say after a while. She looks over at me.

"Sorry?" she says, confused.

"For…you know…kissing you." I say. "We were fine before that, and we would be still, if it wasn't for me."

"Peeta…" she says. "You shouldn't be sorry. We both got carried away."

Carried away…so did she only kiss back because she was picked up by the moment? Or…did she have emotion behind her actions? What about me? I don't even know why I kissed her in the first place. We're just _friends_. Aren't we? Do…do I really just see her as a friend? Or, do I see her as more than that?

"So, Peeta…" Katniss says. I turn to face her, but she is no longer sitting beside me. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see Katniss hold out a ping pong paddle to me. I smile, and take it from her. Wordlessly, we begin rallying. Neither one of us saying anything, but we both begin laughing. Even in the dim light, the sight of Katniss smiling and laughing so freely, as if nothing had happened, lightens my heart.

With neither of us thinking of the time, or keeping score, we have no way of knowing how long we play. All we know is that, when we finally slide back into the soft cushions of the couch, a soft sunlight is peaking through the shaded windows.

I turn to Katniss. Her arm is over her eyes, and her dark hair is loose and strewn across her features. A bright grin lights up her face.

"Katniss," I say, "Katniss, it's morning already." I continue with a laugh. She removes her arm, exposing her eyes, the grin never leaving her face. She laughs.

"Already?" she says sarcastically.

"C'mon." I say, standing. I offer her my hand. "We should probably get back before everyone wakes up." she takes my hand, and I pull her up onto her feet.

"Yeah." she confirms. We walk back to our rooms in silence. When we arrive at our separate doors, we have to separate. Since it's early morning, the connecting door will be locked.

Just as I'm about to unlock my door, I feel Katniss's hand close around my wrist. I turn to her. Her eyes are downcast and her loose hair hangs over her face.

"P-Peeta?" she asks me. "I-I'm glad. That we're going back to the way things were." she wraps her arms around me in a hasty embrace. When she looks back up at me, she's smiling, but her eyes are brimming with tears. She reaches under her nightgown and pulls out the small metal bird. "After all, we're friends." she says simply. I smile and pull out the pearl, but when I speak, even I can catch the slight pain in my voice.

"Best friends."

_**Okay, not as fluffy this time, but still cute. So yeah, for the rest of the month, Sunday will probably be update day due to tennis okay? But, I promise that after that, updates will come quicker again. So as usual, I want your reviews and opinions, and I want you to keep reading!**_


End file.
